Help Me!
by CookiesForMe
Summary: Quick summary: Jane needs help and automatically asks Lisbon to help him, but she has her own problems in the form of a missing Annie. How will they solve their problems and each others and will it bring them closer together? Rated T for future themes and language and violence, you get the drift. Please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I made this up on the spot and am not really sure what to make of it. Its sort of a fic showing hoe much the pair need each other to help each other out in any circumstances.**

**Quick summary: Jane needs help and automatically asks Lisbon to help him, but she has her own problems in the form of a missing Annie. How will they solve their problems and each others and will it bring them closer together?**

**Jisbon, of course. Wh****at else could my mentalist fics be?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, so I really wonder why I bother with a disclaimer sometimes.**

**Please let me know what you think about this as I am not sure about it at all.**

**Help me!**

**Chapter 1?**

It had been almost half a year after the death of Red John. Jane had stayed with the team, though everyone had expected him to leave before Red John's body was cold. However, he had stayed, with his usual excuse of having nothing else to do. He looked over the latest case file in his hand, a brutal stabbing of one of the rich and powerful that all of the agents at the CBI secretly hated themselves, a plan to weed out the killer already forming in his head, when suddenly, his phone rang. Excusing himself from the rest of the team's presence, he glanced at the Caller ID, but didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" He said into the phone as he entered the break room and sat at a table, holding the phone to his ear tightly as he did so. He listened to the other side carefully, his face changing from a bored yet happy expression to a shocked nervousness by the end of the abrupt phone call. "Okay, bye," He said into the phone and hung up, too shocked to think about much to do with anything at all.

At that moment, Lisbon walked into the break room with her empty coffee mug and began pouring herself a new cup immediately, not putting much thought into the automatic gesture for her. She was too tired to think straight anymore until she got some more caffeine into her system. Her brother had called her at around midnight the previous night, frantic and hysterical because Annie had gone missing, and he wanted to know if Lisbon knew anything about it, and if she'd help him look for his missing teenage daughter. Once she had hung up on her brother, she had immediately checked her texts, calls, emails, and facebook, trying to see if Annie had tried to contact her in any way she knew how. Nothing.

The rest of the night, Lisbon had been out, searching for Annie in every possible place she could think of in Sacramento. Tommy had moved to Sacramento two months ago after his psycho ex had come back and wanted Annie to live with her. Annie had gotten mad at her mother and told her there was no way she was leaving her dad and her aunt. That was when Tommy had come to Sacramento for a fresh start with his daughter, and Annie was loving the frequent visits to the CBI she could make to see her aunt. That's why it was so weird that she would just disappear and worry everyone like that.

So, Lisbon was completely shattered, but she had vowed not to sleep until her eldest niece had been found safe and sound. She was so tired; she didn't even notice she had poured the sugar all over her hand rather than in the coffee mug where it had been initially aimed. She turned, rubbing her eyes, and came face to face with an utterly shocked looking Patrick Jane. He pointed to her hand, and she saw the remains of the sugar covering her skin. She just sighed and wiped it off her hand with a short jerky movement that showed the little patience she held that day.

Jane opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Um, Lisbon, this is sort of awkward, but I need a favour."

Lisbon just nodded absentmindedly, picked up her coffee mug and walked back into her office, with Jane following behind her. The blinds were already shut within her office, and Jane locked the door behind him. Lisbon took a long gulp of her coffee, and sighed in bliss as she was instantly more alert and less exhausted. Jane watched her, with disdain on his face. If she drank any more coffee, it might as well just get pumped straight into her bloodstream. She checked the program she was running on her office computer, but it held nothing of importance so she turned half of her attention on to Jane.

"What is it Jane?"

"Well, I got a call on my phone-"

"How else do you get a call? Telepathy?"

"Hush woman," He retorted playfully, some of his shock evaporating at the sight of a clearly tired and worried Lisbon. "Um, anyway, it was a small television company. They want me to do an interview. You know, how I turned my life around after Red John, what I've made of my 'new' life, and things like that."

"O…K," Lisbon said slowly, rubbing her temples as she felt a bad headache coming on. "Why are you telling me this?"

Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Well, they said they wanted to meet the woman who could make me happy after my life was ruined by a serial killer, and I panicked and told them I was married." Lisbon closed her eyes in defeat.

"Let me guess; now you want me to pretend to be your wife so it won't look like you just stuck in the same spot for the past nine years without really moving on at all."

"Got it in one."

Lisbon sighed. She wanted to help him out, but finding Annie was a priority in her mind and she wouldn't change that priority for anything in the world. "I'll make you a deal," She told him eventually. Jane immediately looked wary. "Don't worry, I won't ask something I know full well you won't do. In return for me helping you out and pretending to be your wife, I want you to use your 'skills' to help me find Annie."

"Annie's missing?" Jane asked, immediately concerned. He genuinely liked the headstrong, stubborn niece of the equally headstrong, stubborn agent Lisbon and was now concerned just as much as Lisbon was.

Lisbon nodded. "Yeah, I got a call from Tommy last night. I spent the rest of the night looking for her, but I can't find her anywhere. I think her mum could have taken her, but I have no proof in it."

"Deal," Jane said immediately. "I'd help you with this anyway, you know that."

Lisbon's phone rang and she answered it without looking at the Caller ID. "Hello… Really… No, it's okay, I'll do that… Positive… Thanks."

Jane looked at her curiously as she put the phone down.

"Annie didn't go to school today," She told him looking utterly lost and hopeless. Jane felt for the petite agent in that moment. Lisbon and Annie were close, and he knew it was killing Lisbon that she couldn't find her right now. He pulled her up from her desk and pulled her to his chest for a reassuring hug. She buried her face into his neck, and he rubbed her back soothingly as he felt the sobs she constrained inside herself.

"Its okay, Teresa, we'll find her, I promise."

"You can't know that." She mumbled into his neck.

"Yes I can," Jane opted for a lighter tone to get her back up to working at some point. "I'm psychic, remember?"

It worked; Lisbon laughed, though it wasn't much. "Thought you said there were no such things as psychics."

"Hey, when your family is involved, I will seriously become psychic just to find them for you."

He felt Lisbon press a small kiss to his neck and she stood up straight, though made no effort to remove herself from his embrace.

"Thanks, Jane, it means a lot."

"Anytime Lisbon. Anything, anytime, anyplace. I'll be there, remember that."

Lisbon nodded. "I will."

**TBC…? Not sure yet, but I have a system:**

**Reviews = Updates**

**No Reviews = No Updates**

**Comprende?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review this fic! It means the world to me! Hopefully, this chapter keeps up with expectations! Hmm… It's a strange mix of fluff and angst all rolled together and stamped with a large cute comforting Jisbon sticker! Please R&R!**

**I do not own the mentalist or Peter Pan.**

**Help me!**

**Chapter 2**

Lisbon sighed tiredly and shut the computer program she had had running for the past three hours or so. She had been trying to use it to track Annie's movements via her cell phone, but she had had little to no luck.

Ever since Tommy and Annie had moved to Sacramento, Annie had agreed to keep the GPS switched on her phone so that her aunt could find her quickly if she ever got into trouble. Lisbon also knew that if she did find Annie somewhere she really shouldn't be, she wouldn't tell the girl's father unless she was really concerned for her well-being, which for the most part she wasn't. Annie and her aunt had an understanding in which they told each other everything and kept their mouths shut to anyone else who didn't need to know. Teresa trusted her niece, and even if she didn't trust the people she knew Annie hung around with, she was never really concerned about it.

Now was different though. The GPS tracker in her cell phone showed that Annie had gone directly to the shops just as she had told her father she would do the previous night. It showed her move a fraction out of the shop before the tracker stopped completely still before switching off altogether. Lisbon ran her hands through her hair for the millionth time that day. She felt so helpless, like she was letting Annie down somehow. Suddenly, Jane came barging into her office unannounced, grinning like a kid at Christmas. Only Lisbon could detect the hint of worry he hid behind his cheery behaviour because she too had the same worries on her face and in her mind. He bounced up to her desk, hands clasped behind his back, rolling back and forth on his feet impatiently. Finally, Lisbon relented.

"What is it Jane? I'm busy."

"I know Lisbon." His voice was low and serious, a sharp though not unwelcome contrast to his cheery body language. "You need a break though. I know you've just started a background check on anyone you or your brothers have encountered in the past ten years, so you really don't still need to be sat there feeling helpless and doing absolutely nothing. So, let's go and tell the team the brilliant news!" He finished cheerfully, and Lisbon groaned out loud.

"Do we have to Jane?"

"I know, I know, I didn't particularly want to either, but those interviewing people, or the mindless drones as I like to call them, really want to know what others think we're like together and the most obvious choice for that information is your team."

"Or our boss," Lisbon pointed out. Jane looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning again.

"Okay then, I'll sort the boss out and we'll both tell the team, right?" Lisbon swallowed heavily but nodded and stood up. Jane stopped her gently before she reached her door with a gentle hand on her forearm.

"Hey," He whispered softly, gently. "We'll find her, I promise."

"You still can't promise that Jane, and you know it."

"It's Patrick now, my dear, and yes I can if it makes you feel better. Listen, Annie's tough, just like her favourite aunt is. There's no way she would've gone quietly, right? So after we speak to the team about our new relationship, we take an early lunch break and go to the last place the GPS tracker places her, okay? It's all about balance Teresa."

Lisbon nodded, grateful tears in her eyes at the thought that Jane would do something like this with her, even offering suggestions and bringing her back from the edge of sleep deprived madness and desperation. Jane grinned once more, though the brightness had dimmed a bit and was replaced by a sort of broken honesty that made Lisbon want to smile too.

"Now then, my lovely wife, let's go and tell the team we eloped together last year. They'll be devastated."

"You're incorrigible, you know that right? And prone to over-exaggeration too, apparently."

"Meh, you love me anyway."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Don't worry, I do."

They continued their banter all the way to the bullpen when Lisbon suddenly stopped and grabbed the sleeve of Jane's suit jacket, spinning him round to face her. "Jane," Lisbon whispered, looking up at Jane with big green eyes. "Thank you."

Jane smiled, a genuine smile for a change, and nodded gently before winking mischievously at her, facing the bullpen once more, and rushing in, yelling playfully behind him, "I don't think this is working anymore! Maybe we should just get a divorce!"

Lisbon just stared after him, her mouth open in shock until a smirk covered her features. Two could play at this game, she thought as she walked into the bullpen after him, her face assuming an expression full of anger and hurt. "Well, it would work if only you could keep it in your damn pants!"

Jane looked shocked even as the team looked up, beyond shocked and dumbfounded as they quickly grasped what Jane and their boss were talking about. Jane recovered quickly though. "Well, I would be able to if you weren't so unbelievably picky about when and where we do it!"

Lisbon's face flushed pink with embarrassment before she rapidly recovered and shot back with, "I wouldn't be so picky if only you cleaned up once in a while! Seriously, last month's dirty underwear still on the floor? Disgusting really."

Both of them took a glance at the team at the same time. Rigsby's mouth was hanging open in shock, half-eaten food hanging out of it, completely forgotten. Grace's hands were poised over the keyboard ready to type, but her head was facing the pair near Jane's couch, her eyes as wide as saucers and a look of confusion and shock mixed on her face. Cho looked almost the same as usual, but he had dropped his book onto the floor and wasn't even pretending to do work as he watched them both intently.

The shocked faces of the team were the last straw for the pair near the comfortable brown leather couch in the corner, and they burst into laughter at the same time. Lisbon had to sit on the couch beside the laughing Jane, her laughs racking her body even as they turned to silent sobs as the days events caught up with her and overwhelmed her for a moment. Jane wrapped his arm around the petite woman's shoulders and pulled her to rest her head on his chest, whispering all the comforting words he could think of into her ear. The team looked at him expectantly, and Jane sighed. He knew he would tell them about Annie unless Lisbon wanted him to, which she didn't at the moment.

"We need your help." He felt Lisbon stiffen in his arms and quickly hurried onwards with his words. "I have to do an interview with Lisbon posing as my wife and we think that the researchers will want to ask you all questions about us."

"Like what?" Grace asked, looking sceptical but going along with it all for now. Lisbon sat up properly, wiping at her eyes as the tears stopped just as abruptly as they had started.

"Like when we got married, what kind of couple we are in the work place, that kind of thing," Lisbon told them all, not daring to look any of them in the eye as she spoke. Cho looked at Jane, who shook his head slightly. It was a signal that he wouldn't say a word just yet, but maybe soon. Cho trusted Jane to do the right thing when it came to Lisbon's welfare and knew that if Jane figured that the best thing for her was that the team should know everything, then that's what he'd do. He had no qualms about going behind her back for her safety or benefit and everyone knew it, especially Lisbon. Cho nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Jane smiled ever so lightly. Suddenly, Jane jumped up and held his hands out to Lisbon.

"I think it's about time I took my beautiful wife out to an early lunch. Can you guys cover for us for a little bit?"

Lisbon grabbed his hands with her own much smaller hands and he hauled her upright off the couch easily, using little to no effort whatsoever.

"God, woman, you really need to eat more. No-one should be that easy to help up."

"Oh hush," Lisbon blushed as she went in search of her jacket and car keys. Jane grinned before following her from the bullpen and into the waiting empty elevator. Once the doors were shut, Lisbon turned to Jane. "Thank you Jane," She whispered in a small voice.

"You're welcome, my dear, but there's really no reason to thank me. I want to get Annie back safely just as much as you do."

Lisbon nodded and Jane placed his hand on her arm before fixing her with a serious look, faces just inches apart.

"We'll find her Lisbon, we'll find her. You have to believe it, even if it's just for Annie's sake. Just believe Lisbon, like in Peter Pan where all the kids had to chant 'I do believe in fairies, I do'."

Lisbon smiled, though it was a rather shaky effort. "I forgot how much of a child you are."

Jane looked down at his feet encased in the comfortable soft brown shoes. "Um I don't- My daughter loved Peter Pan and wanted to watch it every single weekend."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Teresa, its okay. We just have to concentrate on finding Annie and then worry ourselves silly about that stupid interview. Annie first though."

"So it should be a piece of cake then."

"Exactly."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"Jane?" Lisbon turned to Jane suddenly, her face open and vulnerable. "I need her back Jane. I want my niece back!"

Jane held her tightly in his arms, aware though uncaring of the hot tears soaking the fabric of his vest and shirt as he patted her wavy hair gently in a display of comfort. "I know, I know, she'll be fine. We'll find her and everything will be fine, I promise you. It will all be okay."

**TBC…?**

**Remember:**

**Reviews = Updates**

**No Reviews = No Updates**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Sorry for the wait.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Help Me!**

**Chapter 3**

Jane stood outside the shop whilst Lisbon was asking questions to the lovely old couple who ran it. He saw them shake their heads and Lisbon's shoulders droop slightly. He sighed. More bad news, obviously. He was about to climb back into the car when an idea suddenly came to him and he pulled out his cell phone, dialling Annie's number as quickly as he could with shaking hands. He didn't expect anything to happen, but he had to keep hoping for Lisbon's sake.

A ringing noise startled Jane and he immediately went to the source of the noise. Thrown next to a dumpster was a phone Jane instantly recognised as Annie's, it even had the wallpaper she had done of her, her dad, and Lisbon when they had moved to Sacramento. He flipped his own phone shut, slipping it into his pocket and reached down to pick up Annie's.

Lisbon walked out of the shop feeling frustrated and hopeless, though she tried not to let the latter show on her face. She really didn't want to give up hope, but with each passing minute she couldn't help but feel that Annie was slipping away. Just then, she saw Jane fiddling with something beside a dumpster belonging to the shop.

"Jane?"

Jane jumped, something extremely uncommon for him, and Lisbon crouched next to him, her hand outstretched.

"Hand it over Jane."

Jane reluctantly handed the black cell phone over and Lisbon gasped in recognition.

"It's Annie's!"

"Yep and I was just about to check if she left any clue for us." Jane pointed to a recording made by what they were assuming was Annie at around the time she disappeared. Lisbon clicked on it, a little hope returning as Annie's voice wafted out of the small speaker on the phone.

"_Hey, I'm guessing its Aunt Reese listening, so I'll be quick. Tanya never could take anything well, and now she's coming for me. I know it, you know it, and dad knows it. I love you all and tell dad it's not his fault. Bye."_

There was a faint slamming of a car door and the clicking of heels on concrete before the recording ended. Lisbon looked at Jane, who was frowning at the phone.

"Who's Tanya?"

Lisbon sighed wearily as she slipped the phone into her jacket pocket. "Annie's mom. Annie didn't like referring to her as mom, so she just called her Tanya. It drove her nuts, especially when she made it a sort of special thing to call me her Aunt. It was just throwing Tanya's authority as a parent straight out of the window, and she didn't like that. She doesn't like me either, and I made a point of not liking her too. She, Annie and Tommy got into a massive fight just before they moved here where Tanya wanted to take Annie with her and gain custody of her, but Annie basically told her to go screw herself because she was staying near her dad and aunt." Lisbon sighed again. "I didn't want to believe it's Tanya, because I didn't think she'd do something like kidnap her own child, but I believe Annie's word so…"

"So we now investigate Annie's mom on the sly because we can't just take the word of a missing teenage girl over a cell phone recording less than a minute before we know she was taken," Jane finished for her wryly, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders as she buried her face into his neck.

"We have to find her Jane." The words came out mumbled and muffled against his collarbone, but Jane still managed to hear her clearly. He patted her hair soothingly.

"We will Lisbon, we will."

Suddenly, Lisbon's cell phone beeped to signal a new text, breaking the moment between the two. Lisbon opened the text message with a heavy heart, only to find it had nothing to do with Annie. It was Cho.

_Boss, research journalists here. Need you back now. Cho_

Lisbon showed the text to Jane, who swallowed and nodded before standing up and helping Lisbon to her feet and walking to the car together. "Come on Lisbon, we have some journalists to annoy now. It'll take your mind off things for a while."

Lisbon laughed a little. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say something like that to cheer me up."

Jane grinned. "Well, you know me Lisbon. I'm a man full of surprises."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "That's one way to put it, I guess."

She was about to climb into the SUV when Jane caught her hand and span her round to face him. He didn't say a word, but she felt two things being slipped onto her ring finger. She glanced down then back up to Jane quizzically.

"They were my wife's," He answered to her unasked question. Lisbon's eyes filled up with tears.

"You didn't have to," She whispered to him, holding his face up and stroking his cheek gently. He held her hand still, but held it so it was still pressed to his cheek.

"Yes I did. The rings are a family heritage. I know you'll take good care of them. Trust me on this, okay?" Lisbon nodded and held him tightly as he regulated his breathing and gained control of himself once more. Finally, he glanced up and pasted a smile on his features.

"Okay. Let's do this."

…

Natalie Derry sat at the small conference table and checked her watch impatiently. The emotionless Korean agent had told her that the couple had gone for an early lunch, but she needed to get answers to some questions before she could set up things for the interview. She checked her watch again. How much time did it take for two people to eat?

She was about to get up when a blonde man she instantly recognised as Patrick Jane rushed in, closely followed by a petite brunette lady wearing black jeans, a white tank, and a black blazer, gun secured to her hip and badge at her belt. Patrick was pulling her along by her hand and she seemed comfortable and relaxed in his presence.

Natalie pushed herself up from her seat as the duo came to an abrupt halt before her. She held in a smile as she held out her hand politely. Well, this research was going to prove interesting at least.

**TBC but only if I get reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey everyone, I'm afraid that this fic is under fire from my depressive thoughts and might be deleted if I don't get reviews. I have already deleted some stories, and this one could be. The others ones being considered for termination are Facing The Biggest Fear, CBI High and Fireworks. Review to save them, I mean it. Also, I got the name Natalie Derry from my friend Charlotte, so she deserves half the credit for that character. She doesn't watch the mentalist, but agrees to encourage me in my madness, as she so kindly puts it.**

**This wraps up a little bit of plot, but there is so much more to come, I promise.**

**Warnings the same as everything else, so ain't bothering repeating them.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Help Me!**

**Chapter 4**

Lisbon was out of breath as Jane dragged her into the bullpen by their joined hands. She still wasn't used to the rings placed delicately on her fourth finger of her left hand, even though she had been engaged once and had played a married woman millions of times during undercover missions. The rings she had worn had never felt strange then, but now they did, as though they didn't belong there. It was true, she supposed, as the rings weren't really hers, they were Angela's, the woman Jane really loved. She came to an abrupt halt before a woman in her late thirties with a slender body and masses of dark ginger curls that clearly suited her completely and complemented the sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

The woman stood from her seat at the conference table and held her polished hand out politely. "Hi, I'm Natalie Derry. I believe we spoke on the phone, Mister Jane." Jane shook her hand politely, though he didn't let go of Lisbon's hand once, his grip tight though soft and warm.

"Yes you did Natalie, and please, it's Patrick. This is my wife, Teresa." Lisbon held out her hand and Natalie shook it enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you Teresa."

"And you," Lisbon replied with a smile. It was slightly forced, but Natalie didn't notice a thing as she began gushing about how much of a romantic story they had. Jane and Lisbon looked at each other slightly panicked, before turning an accusing eye on the team, who all suddenly had better things to be doing as they instantly tried to look innocent and failed completely.

Natalie turned back to them and was about to ask a question when Lisbon's phone rang shrilly and urgently.

"Excuse me please," She told them apologetically before pressing the green button and bringing the phone up to her ear. "Lisbon… Oh my god, Annie! Where are you? Are you okay?" As she hurriedly spoke, Lisbon pushed Cho away from his computer and set up a cell phone number trace at the same time as listening to Annie's frantic tone.

"_Aunt Reese, I'm okay for now, I promise. Did you find my cell phone and the voice note app?"_

"Yeah I did Annie, is it true what you said?"

"_Unfortunately, yeah it is. It's Tanya, alright. The only problem is I don't know where we are, and she's not alone, and definitely not unarmed. Hurry please, i think she's more than a little unstable."_

"Course I will, Annie. Just hold tight and we'll find you, I promise."

She finally got a trace on the number and almost punched the air in victory and relief at a location for her missing niece. She focused on the phone call to Annie as Jane reached over her to print out directions to the address, also relieved to find Annie so quickly.

"We have a trace honey, we'll be there soon. Hold up tight there and give 'em hell Annie. Love you."

"_Love you too Aunt Reese. Hurry please."_

Lisbon hung up on the phone call and immediately checked her weapon before turning to her team, completely forgetting about Natalie for the minute. "Who fancies going to grab my niece back from her psycho mother and a bunch of other psychotic people who thought it would be fun to take my niece and doesn't realise what hell we're about to kick up?"

All the team agreed immediately and enthusiastically, even Jane, and they all rushed out, leaving Natalie alone in the bullpen. She just sighed and shook her head. She could wait for them to come back with the girl, she supposed, as she sat back down once more. Maybe the girl would have some useful information for her.

…

"Annie?" Lisbon yelled as she headed through the deserted suburban house with her gun raised. She knew there was no-one in the place as they had somehow managed to disappear before they had arrived. She just hoped her niece had fought to stay here and wait for Lisbon to find her. Lisbon heard no answer and yelled again as she approached the top of the stairs with her gun and flashlight in hand.

"Annie?!"

A faint scratchy voice made itself known from the end room with a closed door.

"Aunt Reese?"

"Annie!"

Lisbon paid no heed for protocol as she dropped her gun to her side and rushed to the door, breaking it open with a hard shove of her shoulder. The door crashed in, revealing a scared Annie sat in a corner, tied to a pipe, with a cut on her face oozing blood from her forehead into her eyebrow. Lisbon rushed to her niece's side and untied the rope quickly as Annie flung her arms around her aunt's neck, sobbing softly into her hair. The team, Jane and a couple of paramedics also rushed in and to the dark haired teenager's side. Annie wouldn't let the paramedics near though, clinging tighter to her aunt.

"No, I don't want to go with them, I want you Aunt Reese."

Lisbon stroked the girl's hair fondly.

"I'm not leaving you Annie. I promise."

Annie pulled back and removed Lisbon's hand from her hair, looking down at it curiously before looking back up at her aunt with a disbelieving expression on her face.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Lisbon looked down at her hand and almost groaned in frustration. In her hurry to get to her niece, she had forgotten to take off the rings Jane had given her to fool Natalie into believing they were married.

"Listen Annie, can you do us all a favour?"

"What?"

"Well, for starters don't breathe a word to your dad about this. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Done."

"And secondly, could you maybe…"

**TBC…? Maybe, whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hey all, I will finish this at some point, that I can promise! I didn't realise I had just left this and I am so sorry!**

**Please let me know what you think as it means the world to me, and I won't continue unless I get reviews, unfortunately.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Help Me!**

**Chapter 5**

Natalie Derry waited for three whole hours when Patrick Jane re-entered the bullpen followed by Teresa and a dark haired teenager looking thoroughly annoyed with everything and a bandage attached to her forehead. Patrick guided the girl to the couch and levelled her with an almost fierce stare.

"Stay here." He told her, and the girl rolled her eyes but nodded her head in consent. Teresa turned back to Natalie after making sure Annie was staying put as Jane had told her to.

"I am so sorry for running out on you like that." Teresa said sheepishly.

"Its fine," Natalie told her with a smile. "You had more important things to do, I get that."

"Um yeah, but I'm still sorry. It was really rude of me."

"I don't mind, honestly. Who's the sulky girl who keeps trying to incinerate Patrick alive with her mind alone?"

Lisbon laughed before leading Natalie over to where Annie was perched precariously on Jane's couch. "Natalie, this is Annabeth Lisbon, my niece. Annie, this is Natalie Derry."

Natalie held out her hand to Annie. "It's nice to meet you Annabeth." Annie just stared at the hand she proffered like it was an alien being to be treated with immediate dislike and wariness.

"It's Annie. Not Annabeth. I swear my parents were on drugs when they thought up my name."

"They were not! Annabeth's a nice name," Lisbon countered immediately, but was cut off by her phone ringing. Annie snorted out loud at Lisbon's words.

"You think so too, you just won't say anything about it just in case I start liking the name suddenly."

"Oh hush," Lisbon replied, whilst fishing her phone out of her pocket with only a little difficulty. She took a glance at the caller ID and left the room as she put the phone to her ear.

Natalie looked closely at Annie. "So, you and your Aunt are close, huh?"

Annie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. She takes care of all the girl stuff and I love her. Isn't that enough?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah it is. So, what do you think of her husband?"

"Patrick?" Annie said with a grin. "Oh, he's definitely cool Uncle Patrick. There's no doubt about that. I know that both of them would be there for me no matter what happens to me in life. Today proved that."

Natalie nodded and made a quick note of it as Lisbon walked back in. "Hey Annie, your dad will be here in about a minute or so."

Annie's eyes widened. "Dad! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine honey. Just really worried about you. We all were."

Annie bit her lip. "I'm guessing he called you then, when I didn't come home."

Lisbon smiled. "Yeah he did and I'm glad he did. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't?"

Annie smiled slightly. "Thanks Aunt Reese, for saving me and all that."

Lisbon wrapped her arms around the teen. "There's no need to thank me, silly girl. I'm your Aunt; it's my job to worry about you."

Annie nodded into her shoulder before whispering into her ear. "Does he know about the agreement?"

Lisbon nodded against the top of her head, knowing Annie could feel it. Annie relaxed into her Aunt's embrace just as her dad came into view of the bullpen and stopped short at his daughter and sister hugging like it was the end of the world. He grinned. It was always nice to know his sister loved Annie enough to give up food and sleep until she found her alive and well.

"Aww, we should get a picture of that Reese."

Lisbon shook her head, smiling at her brother and letting go of Annie.

"You two can go in my office. No-one will disturb you in there," She told them with a grin as Annie flung herself at her dad happily. Tommy nodded his thanks as he carried his daughter into his sister's office gently. Natalie turned to Lisbon as soon as the door was shut.

"'Reese'?"

Lisbon blushed slightly. "Yeah, all my brothers call me Reese, have done for years. I was more of a boy than a girl growing up, and Reese is one of the things that has stuck, I guess."

"Ah right," Natalie paused before looking back up from her notes. "Just one more thing before I go for now. How long have you loved Patrick for?"

Lisbon's eyes widened and she blushed deep red. "It feels like forever, but I guess around eight years now."

Natalie nodded and got up. "Okay, that's all for now. I'll be back tomorrow with another one of my associates."

Lisbon nodded. "Yeah okay then."

Natalie nodded and walked out, leaving Lisbon alone on the bullpen couch. She couldn't get Natalie's last question out of her head and all she could think was how screwed she was. Because her last answer was nothing but the truth.

**TBC…?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hey there, long time no see, eh? Yes I know that's my fault, but here's the long awaited update. I'd love to know what you think.**

**I do not own the Mentalist.**

**Help Me!**

**Chapter 6**

"Dad, please!"

Tommy sighed. "Why do you want to stick around so much, Annie?"

Annie smiled gently at her worried dad. "Because I want to be here when they finally realise that they're not pretending, that they actually do love each other."

"Annie please, I only just got you back."

"And you'll be gone again tomorrow dad." Annie reminded him patiently. Tommy looked like he was going to protest, but Annie beat him to it. "And you know as well as I do that you can't pass up the bounty this time, or any time. Dad, I'll be in a government building surrounded by armed agents and I'll most likely have aunt Reese as a personal bodyguard. I honestly don't think I could be safer dad, and you know you need to work."

Tommy sighed, but could refute the logic in his daughter's words, or her decision. She was just as stubborn as her aunt sometimes, and nothing could change her mind usually, unless her aunt wanted her to. Tommy sighed again. He'd never understand the bond between his daughter and his sister, but he was just happy they were that close. He ruffled Annie's hair affectionately and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go and ask Reese." he told her before pointing at her. "You, stay here until I come back."

Annie looked annoyed but she nodded anyway and leant back into the fluffy cushions on her aunt's couch.

Tommy smiled at his daughter and slipped out of the room, smiling again as he saw agents Cho and Rigsby stood outside of the office, one hand on their guns, eyes watching everything.

"I'm guessing Reese told you two to be here," he said in a low, grateful voice. Cho and Rigsby shrugged in unison.

"Yeah, she did man, but she didn't have to." Rigsby told him with a smile, still watching the corridors.

"We would've done it anyway." Cho finished as he glanced at Tommy, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "She's part of the family, and we protect our own. The fact she's the boss' niece just makes it even more so."

"Well, uh, thanks." Tommy managed and both agents nodded. Tommy smiled again and went to find his sister, knowing his daughter would be safe in the office.

...

"She's gone Jane."

Jane looked up from making his tea to see Lisbon stood in the doorway to the break room. He lifted his eyebrow inquiringly. "Want one?" he asked, pointing to his teacup. Lisbon shook her head.

"Nah, I'll just get some rocket fuel. Tea would put me to sleep right now."

Jane nodded and grabbed a mug from the cupboard above his head as she moved closer. He handed her the mug silently with another honest smile on his face. She accepted it and set it on the counter before turning back to him. "Uh, Jane?"

Jane turned and Lisbon suddenly flew at him, embracing him even as tears fell down her face. Jane was shocked, but he held the petite woman close as tears seeped into the shoulder of his jacket. Lisbon lifted her head slightly so her mouth was close to his ear.

"Thank you Jane."

"What for?"

"Helping to find Annie."

"Please. You would have found her without me." he denied, but Lisbon pulled back a little, shaking her head.

"No, we wouldn't Jane. I wouldn't have told anyone anything and would've tried to look for her until I either collapsed from exhaustion, or had a nervous breakdown. Thank you Jane."

Jane nodded, wiping the water drops from her face gently, much like he had done with his daughter whenever she had cried. "I told you we'd find her Lisbon."

"Yeah,"Lisbon nodded decisively and smiled brightly. "She's safe Jane, she's really safe!"

"Yeah," Jane agreed, smiling back. "But we still have to find her mum, even if just to make sure there'll be no more attempts to get Annie."

Lisbon's face dropped slightly but the smile remained. They remained in a loose embrace, too comfortable to move, when Tommy walked into the break room. He covered his eyes dramatically and came to a standstill. Lisbon reluctantly removed herself from Jane's embrace with a laugh.

"Its okay Tommy, no more 'icky' stuff," she told him as though she was talking to a child. Tommy peeled through his fingers with a childish, "Promise?"

Lisbon laughed again. "Promise."

Tommy removed his hand from his eyes with a laugh, before both Lisbon siblings turned to a confused looking Jane.

"He walked in on me once when I was kissing Greg," Lisbon explained with a blush. Tommy grinned.

"I was a kid at the time and thought it was all 'icky'. Told them I'd remove my hands when they'd finished." They both laughed before Tommy turned back to his sister, a serious expression on his face.

"Annie wants to know if she can stay with you for a bit."

"What do you think?"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I have another bounty to pick up, starting tomorrow. I'd take her with me, but she convinced me she'd be safer here. Can't believe you have two of your agents guarding her, Reese."

"They wanted to Tommy. They're protective, that's all. Look, if Annie wants to stay then she can, but you're her dad. Do you mind?"

"I'm a little concerned, I mean, she did get kidnapped by her psycho mother, but I know she's safe here and you'll be closer than a bodyguard until it's all over. I guess it's okay with me."

"Then it's fine with me." Lisbon smiled. Tommy nodded.

"Well, I'll go tell the kid the good news. Uh, if you're gonna continue something, can you guys wait until I'm out of eye and earshot?"

Lisbon blushed but nodded, whilst Jane was silently laughing.

Walking down the corridor back to his sister's office, tommy heard Jane say, "He walked in on you and Greg? He must've been scared as he'll." followed by laughter that abruptly stopped and was replaced with a whine of, "Ow Lisbon, that's spousal abuse!"

...

Tommy poked his head in the office to see Annie watching him hopefully. He smiled. "You can stay at aunt Reese's until I get back to Sacramento, okay?"

Annie ran forward and hugged her dad tightly. "Thanks dad."

Tommy nodded before fixing her with a serious look. "Just do me one thing."

"What?"

Tommy smiled. "Make sure I get invited to the real wedding between them two."

Annie laughed. "Will do dad."

Tommy pulled her in for another hug. "Love you Annie."

Annie hugged him back tightly. "Love you too dad."

**TBC...?**


End file.
